Can u handle it
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: (Prequel) Before Ash got an invitation to visit his former school before he even lost his arm before he even gain giratina. This is the story of a boy from Pallet from being betrayed just for losing to a brand new future ash a quest to find another lover since his rejection from his childhood sweetheart will he be able to find the perfect revenge and find the legendary giratina?


_**Dang I've been gone for a long time but I'm back this story is a prequel from one my other stories but hope you like it.**_

_**"Wait so your married!"**_

_**"Since when!"**_

_**"There's no way that's possilbe all that in ten years!"**_

_**"With her!"**_

_**"With him!"**_

_**"How? That's impossilbe!"**_

_**"So you wanna know how we met well then. Better get a seat I'll tell you how it all began from the bottom to present time."**_

**Big flashback 5 years ago**

**P.S Red is Ash just to make it not to confusing**

After asking a transfer to leave Kanto high Ash went to change his name to Red and went to Kalos where he ended up succeeded even though living with one really bad arm was really hard at the beginning he still graduated his class of 2018. He became very mysterious winning every Pokemon leauge title from Kanto, Jhoto, Sinnoh, Unova, and Aloha however, in a very dominating way in all those league battles only 6 of his pokemon actually fainted but, only of has stayed undefeated and his was Charizard. Saving only a few of his pokemon he went through some hard training that were life risky but for the reward of being even more powerful was really worth it. Now in present Ash has made it to the final of the Kalos league to redeem himself he has dominated his way to the final for a second rematch against the guy who beat him last time Alain.

"Today I will everyone my full power and my new level beyond that of anybody". He told himself

As Ash was walking to the entrance out of nowhere he decided to look at the crowd to let them glory this historic battle their has never been a trainer to hold every league title, he watched the front seat and saw some old friends well mostly Serena's friends cause Ash really wasn't into hanging with them since they all had to do with fashion showcase and being a Kalos queen and not into battling and being stronger but he saw the still Kalos queen Aria and started to stare for quite a while.

"Why am I staring?" Ash questioned himself not knowing if he's catching feelings or not

"Pikachu"(Oh shit my boy got a crush?)

"Shut up Pikachu I'm not falling in love at sight"!

"Pikachu"(Sure your not that's what they all say)

"Besides even if I did started catching feelings for her she for sure doesn't have the same feelings."

"Pika Pikachu"(Yeah your probably right she's too pretty to be with you and she's famous and she can have anybody she wants, just shoot your shots with Serena?)

"Fuck you Pikachu hell no I'm still pissed at her". Ash screamed at Pikachu ears forgetting that Ash wanted to shoot his shots with Serena but got rejected because she was way to shy and embarrassed to say yes and instead let him pathetic but, Pikachu had a plan to make karma hit back.

"Pikachu pika"(Hey why did you get at Aria and if she say yes karma will hit Serena hard since she lost to her and now she lost her love of her dreams with the same girl)

"Hey that's a sick plan well even if she say's no to me I'm gonna make this battle worth it." Ash said walking confidently to the stage and the battle began.

"The battle for the Kalos league from our reigning champion Alain and challenger Red from pallet town in the Kanto region begin". said the announcer

A big large screen in Kanto a blonde short haired with a pink hat was seeing with a another blonde guy with glasses were watching the battle and were surprised to see a guy from Ash's hometown being in a final.

"Hey baby look a another guy from the no for good pallet town that cry baby Ash is in a final just for Alain to destroy it's gonna be a five minute battle that's it." Serena mocked the trainer for pallet.

"Yeah your right my love do you think that challenger is Ash in a different name?" Clemont questioned but it was a joke.

"Haha that'll be funny as hell seeing him cry back to Kanto just to get out of the humiliation." Serena laughed

In the stands a pink haired girl dress in white with glasses was seeing the stand and heard pallet and Kanto in one word.

"Pallet town? That's where Ash was from is it possible that Ash your still alive? Wait there's probably stronger trainers from that area, he sure is cute though." Said Aria questioned that is Red just Ash? Is Ash still alive after that attack? Is Red a whole different person.

_**Three minutes later on the battle**_

"When Red said he was gonna make this battle history everyone didn't expect that our champion Alain be down 1 to 6 all he has is his Charizard who is in a historic 50 battle undefeated can he make this insane comeback?" The announcer said speechless on how insane this trainer from Kanto is that strong even with no evolutionary stone.

"A. Ash if you were still alive here right now I'm sorry to say but Red is the strongest trainer to come out of Pallet town how can Alain be down to one in only three minutes left." Aria questioned and felt sad seeing a close friend die six years ago from a cold dark soul that were his friends.

"I. mm. Impossible how can this trainer be that strong?" Serena said with her hand closing her mouth in pure shock and horror.

"I don't even know if this human is for real?" Clemont said in also in pure shock. "But he can pull it of there's no way Alain will lose to someone from pallet."

"Go Charizard". Alain said trying to make this impossible comeback

"Now Charizard hear my heart and mega form" Alain said looking for a way to beat Red's Charizard that somehow beat all five of his Pokémon, a huge big blue light was glowing around Charizard and moments later boom mega Charizard X

"You wanna go mega? alright". Red said but looking to one of the employees was a tall white blonde girl with roller skates and next to her was a Lucario. He couldn't who it was but he saw on the tablet she was holding she was talking to two friends and saw who they were. It was Serena and Clemont and seeing one of their lips moving he was able to find out what they said.

"I can't wait for that "Red" guy to get his ass completely bodied just like we did to cry baby Ash and I can't wait to return to Kalos and get my revenge on that no for good Aria just like how I made Ash lose his career I'll be sure break every entire backbone if I can cause she can't do nothing she's just a little bitch!" Serena screamed as Red got a whole dose of anger for all the threats made and worse was about his backstory and how I almost lost my arm even Charizard screamed in anger causing the ground to move.

"I won't let you get away with this". Red said as just like a snap of a finger it went from a sunny day to thunder and lightning as Red and Charizard were in started to glow a dark to light blue aura, Red's eyes were flickering in electricity with his heart was in a nice looking aqua marine color, both Red and Charizard let out a huge scream it can be heard almost entire city and a huge blue light was covering the entire battle field once the light faded everyone in the entire stadium were shock to see a mega form Charizard X and to see Red's two big scars the injured left arm his eyes went from his contact red eyes to his true brown eyes.

"What is this insane amazing power?" Red questioned himself seeing Pikachu scared, Alain in plain horror, the blonde girl showing the event, Serena and Clemont jaws dropped everyone in the stadium is shocked. "Now this gonna be a battle to never forget."

"Well folks what a turn of event mega Charizard X vs mega Charizard X but with no mega stone who will win!"

"Charizard flamethrower!" Alain commanded Charizard but in a blink of an eye Red's Charizard used it most iconic move seismic toss and came back with a huge explosion once the smoke cleared of Alain's mega Charizard returned back to regular Charizard fainted begin stepped and disrespected by Red's mega Charizard as in the most incredible run in Kalos league history the grand final only last 3 minutes and 30 seconds! Red's Charizard X went back to regular Charizard and left out a roar so powerful it felt like the entire spectators lost their eardrum.

"Mega Charizard X is unable the winner is mega Charizard X with no mega stone which means the winner and new champion is Red from pallet town." The referee called out as instead of the crowd going wild the stadium was shocked to see their champion be dethroned in the most embarrassing way possible losing in not even five minutes, not even beating one Pokémon! Alain just stayed in the area shock that he couldn't move seeing his 50 winning streak Charizard go out in one move! Serena and Clemont were about to cry to see their long time friend get completely bodied by someone from pallet town. As they gave Red his title he has written history all over his name a seven time league champion seeing the crowd as some can even barely clap at all we out the stadium not noticing a pink haired female watching every movement and notice the Pikachu following him.

"It can't be! there's no way that your even still alive, I must follow you." The pink haired chick said as she went to the exit making sure that he doesn't feel like he's being watched or followed. Around one of the corners Pikachu alerted his trainer.

"Pikachu"(Were followed right)

"Yeah I can tell quick now as immature teenagers dumpsters dive into the dumpster." Red replied looking for the closest way possible.

"PIKA"(What the fuck is wrong with you hell no I washed my hair for my date with my girl ketchup bottle.)

"Just do it I'll wash your hair again".

"Pika"(Anything else?)

"I'll buy you condoms". Red said in a very disgusted way now knowing where all the ketchup bottles been through and the main reason why Pikachu ruined ketchup for Red.

"Pikachu"(Alright it's settled now let's go I ain't trying to have any kids.)

They went straight up to the dumpster in the neck of time as they were shocked to see who was looking for them it was Aria!

"Where did they go? They can't just disappear like that." She said not knowing she had to special event that she completely forgot about. "Oh dear I forgot my Pokémon showcase to raise charity, please I know you don't know me but Red or Ash please come and support." Aria said looking at the sky and what she said made Red's heart beat fast his cheeks began to sweat seeing Aria in desperate of finding him.

"Well Pikachu let's spoil ourselves". Red said grabbing Pikachu that was making love to empty ketchup bottle."

"Pikachu"?(Well fuck it you weren't even my type)

Three hours after the fight Red went to spoil himself and bought a luxury Audi a4 and send his Pokémon at the back well only the one's who can actually fit in since Charizard was too big fit but, Pikachu, Greninja, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Dratini were the only ones the take the seat they even came to expensive high quality tuxedos and went to the Time Square where the special showcase that Aria was holding is their luckily Red was happy that he was a r&b singer and was able to send his money on some nice things. While parking he noticed a large crowd coming towards a Cadillac Escalde and coming out the drivers was Aria wearing a full out red dress and was shocked to see that she had a Pikachu but unlike his Pikachu that was male hers was female. A weird tingling feeling of butterflies in stomach was happening to Red and Pikachu was just watching his trainer stare at the young women hugging and pecking older men on the checks. Jealously, depression, regrets ,illusions hit Red as he started to leave.

"C'mon guys let's go I'm just gonna make a new album today." Red told his Pokémon in a sad disappointed way believing that Aria had at least a small crush on him but seeing that he gave up and now is in a sad mood.

"Pikachu"(Damn bro don't be all butt hurt that's how fancy girls greet other fancy people)

"I don't care I'm in my mood and besides I haven't dropped anything fire in a while."

"Pikachu(Whatever you say god damn you wasted my time at least you can go back to the Audi that shit is hella clean)

"Yeah I'm proud that I bought it sadly.." At this point Red started to sing a little with his R&B type accent.

_"Look what this girl has done did to me_

_She gon caught me off from a good good love_

_She told me that those days were gone_

_Now I'm sitting here goin' half crazy_

_Cause I know she still thinks about me_

_And ain't no way in hell_

_That I can be just friends with you_

_And I wish we've never did_

_And I wish we never loved_

_And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you and now it ain't no way we can be friends" ._

At this point Red took one look and saw Aria staring both blushing as Red was surprised on how gorgeous she was that pink hair with that red dress matches quite nice, he gave her a small smile before leaving while humming, the pink haired performer tried to come towards him but with all the visitors and guest she wasn't able to talk even get close to him at all.

"Pikachu"(Oh I'm done with this fool luckily I found this piece of paper. Looks at Red, your gonna thank my little ass later) Pikachu started to write a short invitation to his love obsession. The words he wrote was _If you want to know more about who I really am meet me in my apartment Central Park Tower 75th floor room 2144 sincerely your secret admirer Red._

90 minutes have passed since Red has left the event everyone was leaving ready to go to sleep and get ready for the next day, while a few high popular celebrity were still their a certain pink haired girl was walking close to where she saw Red in a high black tuxedo leave with his Pikachu she noticed a piece of paper. She opened and read the paper which said _Dear Miss Kalos Queen Aria if you want to know more about who I really am meet me in my apartment Central Park Tower 75th floor room 2144 sincerely your secret admirer Red. _That touching invitation made her heart pound with anxiety but in a good way but, she was shocked to know that he lived at the same apartment she lives he only lives ten floors down. "It's true Red is Ash your alive I'm on my way but how did I have never noticed that we live in the same building and how are you that rich! I'm not trying to sound rude but that's a very expensive room but, who cares I'm on my way!" Aria told herself as she took her car and drove to the building as it's known for how luxury the building really is she parked her car next to a car she has never seen before it was an Audi A4. "I wonder who's car is it's beautiful." she said.

Meanwhile with Red his room was a quarter of high studio equipment and his producer is Pikachu and other Pokémon. Red in the other hand put candles near his window where he gets a great view of the city skyline and Central Park in front of him perfect for a new years view. He was getting his voice ready and told Pikachu not to use autotuned this time and got his mic and was ready to go.

"Pikachu"(Alright Ash are you ready for this?)

"Yeah bro I'm ready nobody is watching right?"

"Pikachu"( Yeah man your good no one but us Pokémon are here) What they didn't know was that the door is not fully closed their is a small peak you can't see their room that much but is noticeable.

"Pikachu"( Ready on 3...2...1)

While on her way to Red's room Aria needed to drop some stuff away like her Pokémon and bags and, she noticed a small stain in her face so she went and washed herself before going to his apartment room. While Red has just began to sing.

**_(Intro)_**

_"What's up baby_

_I'm so glad i got you here_

_I'm so in love with you and i don't ever want to lose you_

_I want to take this to the next level_

_I hope your ready"_

**_This part is where Red sings the main song_**

_"Now that you're here_

_I somethin' to say baby_

_I think that you should know_

_You're givin' the most sugar_

_So don't worry 'bout the situation_

_I'd never let you go_

_Can you handle it if i go there baby with you_

_I can handle it i can go there baby with_

_oh i hear you talkin' babe_

_Can you handle it can i go there baby with you_

_We gon' set it of_

_We gon' tear it up_

_Baby can you handle"_

At this point Aria has found Red's room number 2144 but, she noticed that the door wasn't fully closed she thought either to close and knock or take a peek. "I know it's wrong to bump in someone's but my advantage is there so I'm gonna take the risk." She said peeking inside the room seeing a Pikachu in the studio and was in complete shock to see Red dressed in what it looks like Ash in his Kalos gear but, was most surprised on what he was doing singing which let her frozen.

_"Wooooo Baby_

_You say all the time_

_You only want the best of my love_

_Now i can say that_

_There's only one way to tear it up_

_I'm willing to tell you everything i let stand between us_

_But if i tell you too much"_

"Is this song about me?" Aria thought being amazed on how Red was hitting those notes and the rhythm.

_What about you babe_

_Will you tell me all the freaky things you are"_

_Before I_

_Need you to know_

_If we make it through_

_Our love will grow_

At this point Aria was just staring and dreaming on how would it be nice to let a man handsome like Ash to sing in front of her which in reality is actually happening.

_Oooh ho ho_

_Imagine how amazing things will be_

_Can you handle it_

_Can i go there baby with you_

_We gon' set it of_

_We gon' tear it of_

_Baby can you handle_

_I can handle it i can go there baby with you_

_Oh I hear you talkin' babe_

_We gon' set it off_

_We gon' work it out_

_Baby can you handle_

_Oooh hey yeah baby_

_I fear sometimes in my mind_

_That you won't wanna stay with my love_

_Oh baby_

_If i can be sure_

_Inside out that you know excatly the man that comes to see you_

_I'll go deep as i can_

_Giving you the rest of my love_

_But what if i tell you too much"_

**_(Outro)_**

_"Uhhhhh_

_So much to explore_

_So much we have yet to discover_

_I ask myself_

_Should I go there_

_Should i do it_

_Yeeeaaahhh oooooh_

_Can i give it to you fully_

_Can you handle it?_

_Can you handle it if i go there baby with you_

_We gon' lay it out_

_We gon' tear it up_

_Baby can you handle_

_I can handle it i can go there baby with you_

_We gon' set it out_

_We gon' work it out_

_Baby can you handle_

_Can you handle it can i go there baby with you_

_We gon' set it off_

_We gon' tear it up_

_Baby can you handle"_

Right when Red looked in front of him which scared him for life was two little pink eyes and glasses staring that him.

"Ahhh what heck what are you doing in my room!" Red screamed out causing Aria to come out which scared him even more not knowing why and where did she come from.

"No don't take it wrong Ash.. is that really you?" Aria questioned. Those words scared Red even more as he dreaded that day will come in what someone will find out who he really is and that Red is just him.

"Aria I.. I can explain.." Just as soon Ash can explain he was jumped by Aria grabbing his sweater tears ran over the performers face her make was a huge mess. "Oh my god how are you alive! We thought you were dead!" She said for all these years after hearing that her best friend Serena and her friends came over and beaten up and killed Ash she was just disgusted not trying to believe it but as years passed that the incident happened she believed that Ash was dead.

"Aria I can explain please don't cry remember strong girls don't cry." Ash said trying to clam his friend down, "Why did you said that I was dead?"

"Everyone well I heard it from Serena that she and her friends beaten you to death leaving you to rot and let rats eat you." Aria replied trying her best to speak in perfect English and not letting her tears get involved.

"Ohh yeah about that well yes I was beaten up by my former friends Serena is one of them I can remember all what happened that day I'll try to not it be sad but I can't be honest but this story is a sad one are you ok for letting you listen to my story?" Ash questioned the pink haired knowing she is more happy than sad but he doesn't want it to see her cry even more.

"I'm fine Ash really but I just can't believe your here with me in your room next to you by your bed, yes I would be honored to listen to your story." Aria said not knowing why she felt that she said that in some sort of perverted way. "Why did I say that like me and Ash are a thing? Wait am I getting a crush on Ash?" She said in her mind.

"Well then let's begin" Ash said touching Aria leg trying not only keep her confortable but himself confortable as it's gonna hurt him more than it's gonna hurt her. "It all began when I lost the Kalos league with Alain before I got my revenge today but, when I came back to pallet town I saw in back of the yard all my friends waiting for me I didn't know why they were there but the worse was about to begin they told me that I should just give up being a Pokémon master since I can't win not even one league and they all ganged up on me and beaten me and trust me I felt every single amount of pain that they gave. All I saw was punches and kicking at one point I couldn't see from one eye the worst of all was that my own mother gotten envolved with this and her weapons were the worst out of all of them she grabbed a decent sized piece of glass and exactly stabbed in front of my ribs and that was the most pain I have ever felt and, it didn't stop their she continued stabbing me at this point my former best friend Gary actually broke my arm entirely I didn't felt it but I'll tell you I heard my own bone snapped in half and I almost fainted. They left but they also tackled professor Oak who is the professor of Kanto but they didn't beaten him they just knocked him out then tied him after that they let 3/4 of my Pokémon room free and I only saved 8 of them right before one of them saw me still alive they still attacked my broken arm and snapped every single bone joint the last thing I saw before passing out was a little boy with glasses, green shirt, blue shorts. All I heard from him was _Oh no, Ash why did you have you have to do this why did you have to leave me? _ _Oh god no what did they do to you Ash. You were my best you were everything to me everything it just isn't fair Ash! Ash! Ash! Ahhhh noooo!_ Hearing all this pain just made only Aria cry but tears dropping like rain droplets from Ash.

"Oh my goodness and do you know who has the kind Samarian?" She questioned. "Yeah I knew who it was after I woke up from the hospital I was shocked to know that it was a kid I traveled with in Hoenn his name is Max and I'm his mentor. "Mentor like you were teaching him how to Pokemon battle?" She questioned.

"Yeah after I woke up the doctor told me that I was so lucky to even be alive the damage was so intense that they felt like there's no way in dear Arceus that my arm, face, health would even move again but, I prove them wrong somehow and I took so many hard, deadly, life risking challenges and I was able to not only made my Pokémon collection bigger but also be able to have my Charizard I trained him not like any other Pokémon I have ever had and, without him I wasn't able to not only win my battle with Alain but also all other titles. Ash replied feeling grateful that he has officially had one every single tittle.

"So it looks like we both were mentors at least one I had Serena and you had Max." Aria said as a few seconds of silence hit before her stomach made a small growl that the black haired trainer heard even his Pikachu.

"It looks like your a little hungry over their?" Ash said.

"Actually after all the story time yeah I actually am a little hungry." Aria said hearing her stomach made a little growl. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Yeah I eventually learned, once you travel from one region to another you have to learn somehow." Ash said as he went to his refrigerator taking out a cut new york beef giving the pink haired performer a grin. "It's been a while since I've had anybody drop by. I going to spoil you tonight." The word spoil and that grin that Ash gave to Aria made her blush a little as she tried to hide her face from turning nor more red as it is already.

"What do you mean spoil?" Aria questioned as she was amazed to see this version of Ash take over she always remember Ash for being a pretty stupid kid crazy, misbehaving, annoying, and obnoxious but, she wouldn't believe that one redo in life can change a immature kid to a responsible young adult. She knew that he was kind of handsome in the battle but hearing about more about him and how his personality is she started to develop a crush on the trainer and seeing that he is trying to hit on her was astonishing. "Are you trying to hit on me?" She asked trying to gain her self confidence back.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not. By the way why did you sneak up on me when I was singing? Ash questioned.

"Because you send me a letter that said you wanted me to meet you up here silly." Aria said but, she didn't knew that it wasn't Ash who wrote that letter.

"Letter? I don't remember writing a letter oh and food is ready." Ash said hoping that the pink haired performer enjoys his food but, is still confused on who wrote until he remember who it could've be.

"If you didn't wrote it then who could've been then?" As soon as Aria ask that question Ash sighed oh who it already was.

"Pikachu it was Pikachu." Ash said. At this point Pikachu jumped and took a seat wearing his tuxedo and made sure that his trainer will find himself a women tonight and maybe lose his virginity tonight.

"Pikachu"(Hell yeah it was me and thanks to my marvelous plan now Ash you won't be simpin' anymore and Aria take care my trainer promise me he'll take care of you just as good as he cooked this steak a perfect medium rare. Promise me my love I can see it from eyes girl change into that Victoria's Secret thing that I like, you want him and he wants you. I saw that you loved his singing please enjoy your visit cause this guy will be by your side, wake up with you, put you to bed, cook for you, love you, kiss you, make sure that your the number one thing that he can't live without.)

Hearing Pikachu talk was shocking for her but, hearing Pikachu's love poet made her blush even more red even more red than the steak even Ash was blushing really hard that they completely forgot about how delicious the steak really was all they did for the next 30 seconds was just stared pink eyes meeting brown eyes.

"First of all when did you start to talk? And second Ash is that what you really think about me?" Aria asked still shock on how his Pikachu was talking and in every girls dream that I man would do anything to be with her and treat her like a queen.

"Pikachu pi"(Yeah baby girl he's right you wanna you why he's not saying anything? It's because I said it all ever since Serena rejected him due to embarrassment even know she still has a massive crush on him and she still said no! And since that day he's been lonely and made a lot of songs talking about love and wants. Please Aria you and Ash would be like salt and pepper perfect in any dish.)

"Well then Ash is what Pikachu saying is true?" She asked twirling her hair as Ash saw how red she was. "_God she looks so innocent maybe Pikachu does have a point I mean I did stare at you for a long time and this may be the closest or even last time I will be with a girl. Fuck I hope this works. _Ash said now as even more red than a tomato, as he took a deep breath he see's Pikachu giving him motivation and telling him to forget about the past and think about the future, and see's Aria standing there waiting for response. He took one last breath, hands shaking, sweating, he even got more red.

"Aria... what I want to say.. is that.." Ash started to stutter but, Pikachu came hop in his lap and whispered something in ears. "Pikachu" (I know your thinking about the past and yes I know the past can hurt but look don't let the past beat you to the ground I mean don't let any girl remind you about Serena she is gone now and, you can have her all by yourself imagine waking up with her and all marvelous things you can have fun with her do it man don't your anxiety beat you on this YOU GOT THIS KECTHUM!) "Your right Pikachu I got this". Ash said taking one last breath and now with full confidence hears his heart and now is ready on what he's gonna say.

"Aria what I want to say is that I love you. Ever since I walk to that stage and saw your beautiful face it was like destiny was matched and that Arceus wanted us to be together it was my comeback, my return, the reason I left your event was my jealously I don't want anybody not even Serena can even compared to your beauty, that day that Serena lost to the final I was a snake and voted for you, You Aria I want you and I don't want anybody to have you I want to be your man and you my girl." Ash said as one tear fell of Aria's face as she was in pure joy that the guy who she had a small crush would do anything to be with her and that he would even sacrifice a friends dream to save her career.

"Oh Ash is this all true that you and me at the beginning a friendship to a thing and now you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Aria said hugging Ash looking at him she could see his caramelized brown eyes tears of joyed feel her eyes.

"Yes my love that song I wrote was all about you, wanted put my fingers through your hair, wrapped me in your legs, and love you till your eyes roll back" Ash said touching Aria's face.

"That was a beautiful song I would love to wake up everyday hear you sing, give you motivation, travel with you, and love you. Aria said as she and Ash stared to move closer until there lips were touching his hands up her waist, her hands up his shoulders as Pikachu was witnessing everything he even took Ash's phone and took so many photos. Things started to escalde real when Ash had Aria up and was caring her to his bedroom still lips on but, now tonsil wrestling.

"Pika"!(Holy shit well then might as well play some of that Marvin Gaye since we all know what's gonna happen. Little old Ash is gonna lose it). Pikachu grabbed Ash's phone and went to youtube and actually played Marvin Gaye Let's get it on. He looked at his trainer he was starting to get topless showing his six pack he gave Pikachu a thumbs as Pikachu gave a wink and left the room.

_**Warning I know it says T rated but this part is all R rated but this would be the only R rated scene of the entire**__** story.**_

As Ash started to strip down Aria was kissing his pecks but Ash wanted some more he took off her bra and unleashed her breast she started to blush a little as she took of her panties just until Ash smacked her booty.

"Careful Ash remember your gonna be my first one so please be gentle and you do have a condom right?" Aria questioned

"Yeah I do but once you do a lil sucking then I'll pull it on." Ash said as he can see pink haired performer grab his penis. She began by peeking on it but then had her whole mouth in it as Ash tried his best not to bust a nut.

"Am I doing good baby?" Aria asked as she didn't want to disappoint him as it was her first time.

"Heck yeah your doing it good girl hear I'm gonna get the condom." Ash said as he walked towards his drawer before Aria told him something. "Can you sing for me as you walk towards me?" She asked as Ash gave her a nod.

_"You already what time it is _

_Reach up in that dresser where them condoms is_

_And baby, when I'll get it I'll never let go_

_I'm gon take it slow_

_We ain't gon stop till 9 a.m._

_If can't take it all, baby say when _

_Make you cum over and over again,_

_And I'mma leave it in_

_When we do it all night"_

"That was cute babe now then I'll show you want my virgin body has for you." Aria said as she and Ash started to have sex both losing their virginity's in one night. Out the back door all Pikachu can hear is. "OH yes yes yes daddy oh right oh my god it's soo big." And later he heard, "Oh shitt I came!" Leaving poor Pikachu haunted knowing that he heard them having sex and, he witness it. 10 minutes have passed and Pikachu was knocked out sleeping in the couch but, in the kings bedroom that's where the party was.

"Oh Ash I can't believe we did that! We aren't even married yet we just started dating." Aria said not being sure on why she had sex with boyfriend who they barely even started to date.

"Don't worry this was my first time sweetie and by the way I'm going to Sinnoh tomorrow and I wanted to know since were both now in a relationship do you want to come with me?" Ash questioned as he wanted to catch one last Pokémon before he can be called the best Pokémon master in history.

"Yes of course I'd go anywhere were with you!" Aria said hugging Ash as she never traveled anywhere besides Kalos.

"Alright then we'll buy our tickets tomorrow and were off to Sinnoh." Ash said being happy that he can travel with the love of his life

"Yeah but I'd never travel anywhere besides Kalos and I'm a little nervous." Aria replied as she was nervous on any tragic events happening.

"Don't worry honey I got you protected I'll do anything to keep you safe, please sleep with me tonight?" Ash said as he felt a little bit of guilt for making his girl feel a little bit unconformable but, he wants her to get adapted to traveling since he travels quite a lot.

"Oh course silly I'm not gonna let you sleep alone. Poor thing hears your goodnight kiss." Aria said as she kissed Ash which lasted 10 minutes before they fell asleep. They've been thinking about themselves for way too much that they completely forgot about Pikachu.

"PIKA!"(So this is what I get for hooking them up. Great just great now I get why Ash was so depress but like god damn they could've let the door open! To get my ketchup bottle fuck!)

_**A/N finished with chapter 1 chapter 2 coming soon when I have the time. peace future projects coming in the nearby future.**_


End file.
